


Спор

by Babak



Series: Songfic challenge [20]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance, Sexual Tension, no beta we die like men
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:15:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24407158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babak/pseuds/Babak
Summary: День 20 — песня, которая много значит для васОкеан ЕльзиВставай
Relationships: Eskel/Lambert (The Witcher)
Series: Songfic challenge [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762510
Kudos: 5





	Спор

Ламберт оценивающе смотрит на талию Эскеля снова, из-за чего тут же получает крепким кулаком по лицу, но улыбаться не перестает:

— Что ты так злишься? Тебе же идет! — он почти что хохочет, валясь на спину.

— Чтоб я еще хоть раз садился играть с тобой в карты, — шипит Эскель, складывая руки на груди и ворчливо смотрит на длинный подол, но при этом глубокий вырез. Где Ламберт вообще достал такое? Уж он-то точно знает, что с Кейрой они расстались уже больше года как. — Могу я уже переодеться, умник? Или ты хочешь, чтобы я реверанс сделал? Что там у тебя в пошлых мечтах? — на самом деле, это именно то, чего Эскель даже немного… опасается. В юбке чувствуешь себя слишком уж открыто, кажется, снизу даже немного поддувает, а каким бы спокойным он не был обычно, ничего подобного в его жизни до сих пор не случалось. Да и в личных отношениях он иногда был даже слишком эмоциональным, но контролировать это не было сил.

— Дай подумать, — шутливо чешет подбородок Ламберт, и резко приближается, что падая на пол, аккуратно цепляя подол. — Всегда мечтал залесть тебе под юбку, да вот только ты шрамованый мужик, и повода все не было, — он смеётся хрипло, а Эскель словно застыл, не может даже двинутся, прислушиваясь к собственным чувствам и осторожному прикосновению грубых пальцев к внутренней стороне бедер, и вот, тот уже скрывается полностью под тканью, жарко дышит на чувствительную кожу, и, что странно, молчит.

Видимо, действительно наслаждается.

Эскелю остается только заставлять себя стоять твердо на ногах, когда наглые пальцы начинают двигаться выше.

**Author's Note:**

> Я есть в твиттере и буду рада пообщаться :з  
> @i_want_coffii


End file.
